gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Trickster22/Quitting... again
thumb|300px|right|Listen to this song (vote for boxman!)thumb|300px|right|Listen to this songthumb|300px|right|Listen to this songthumb||thumb|right|400px|Listen to this songHey guys, it's me Trickster22. A long while ago this year, I made a blog that I was quitting. I was convinced to stay and I'm glad I was cuz I don't know how I what game I would've played for those months that went by. Now I really am going to quit. Tell me to stay all you want but It won't work at all. I'll stay until the comments die down. (NOTE: Listen to the songs if you care that I'm leaving.) Why I'm Quitting #The game is getting boring. Even with roleplay. #I want to focus on hanging out with my friends and getting the girl I like. #Some people are taking the game too seriously. #I did all the quests. Things I must tell you guys before I Leave # I actually created a sockpuppet called WilliamBryce. I forgot the password so I didn't go back on plus I realized doing so is illeagle. #I'm a 12 year old. Honestly, I did think it was rediculous that 16 year olds are hooked to the game. I know it's also illeagle to be under 13 but I don't really care. I actually started on wiki 2 months before I was 11. #I'm the one who vandalized Paradox wiki. I'm not sorry nor to I regret my actions. #What's with all the wikis!?! I mean a fanon wiki and a non-fanon wiki I get but look at how many others were made. The Goldvane Trilogy wiki, The Paradox wiki, POTCO events wiki, EITC Organization wiki, etc. All we need is one fanon wiki! People I want to say good-bye to There are some people out there who I want to say bye too. Jim Logan You've been an awesome friend man! It's funny how we became friends over discussing that one of my pages was a little copywright. CaptainShadow11 You're a good friend but I want you to control yourself a little and not beg for power. Then maybe you'll be an admin again! Kat BlueDog You're a wonderful administrator! Keep up the good work as president! Pearson Wright Good luck at military school. (salutes). Just make sure this isn't another trick of yours. Jay Son We don't really know each other but "Jay" is the first name of one of my favorite singers so I read your user page. Edit more please :) Tama63 You're good with coding but please know your place and what to say. John Breasly You're a good man. Good luck your majesty. Matthew Blastshot I have to say, even though we were enemies I did respect you. Good luck out there. Jason Yelloweagle Use the sword Zoro! :) Keira Kinover Make sure that guy, whose name I forgot, is good to you. The Wiki Goodbye and good luck to everyone who I didn't mention. I want you all to be good editors and nice people. I'll be departing now. If you want to see me again If you want to see me again, I'm on POTBS. I'm Pierre Bryce and I serve the french. I don't know what name I'll have when I get old republic but I'll tell you when I get it. Category:Blog posts